Gelato
by ivisouling
Summary: Near y linda tienen una cita. O al menos eso planea ella, el albino fue engañado. Aquella cita no es más que una ayuda para aprobar el examen de mañana, ¿Como terminaran las cosas? Lo se, soy pésima con los summary...-


Llevaba ya una hora en el baño si es que no era más.. Era su primera cita con near y todo debía salir perfecto empezando por su look.. Quizá llevar coletas no sería un peinado apropiado para aquel encuentro. Tenía ya quince años y jamás había cambiado el peinado. Cepillo su cabello una y mil veces y trato con todos los looks posibles pero ninguno lograba convencerla. Miraba cada cinco minutos el reloj y cada vez faltaba menos para el encuentro en el gran árbol ubicado en la esquina de la casa. Era un muy buen lugar para una cita, buena vista, cómodo y sobre todo discreto.

_. Una vez mas comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, comenzaba a sentir algo de culpa, aquella ´´cita´´ no era una cita del todo. En primer lugar near no tenía ni la más remota idea...

**Flash back**

_El examen contendrá cuatrocientas preguntas abiertas. Todo lo hemos repasado en este último tiempo así que no será necesario partirse la cabeza estudiando – Hablaba el maestro de idiomas.- Ahora pueden retirarse, hasta mañana.

_. En cosa de segundos el salón de clases quedo totalmente despejado. Solo near se encontraba allí como de costumbre, reuniendo juguete por juguete y libro por libro..- No se había percatado que había alguien más con el...

_¡Ay dios pero que tortuga! -. La castaña se sorprendió que ante este pensamiento el peliblanco levemente volteo la cabeza

_.La observo dos segundos y continuo en lo suyo...- No me percate de que estabas aquí – Arrastro aquellas palabras de sus labios

_Y yo no me percate que estaba pensando en voz alta .- Respondió avergonzada...- Comenzó lentamente a caminar hasta el, mientras pensaba seriamente que su compañero mello tenía razón y era bueno cerrar la boca de vez en cuando..-

_¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

_. El albino solo se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba reuniendo sus pertenencias

_Quería pedirte un favor

_¿Y qué sería?

_Pues...- Puedes hacerlo linda, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo..- No tienes otra opción ¡debes hacerlo!

_Linda

_¿Si? .- Sacudió un poco su cabeza..- Aquel llamado la saco de sus pensamientos

_Dime, que necesitas

_Ah, pues me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a estudiar para el examen, no quiero reprobar otra vez

_¿Te refieres al examen de mañana?

_Si, exacto

_No veo porque no – Fue su corta respuesta mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello

_Genial, entonces te veré hoy a las cinco en el gran árbol ¿te parece bien?

_Supongo

_De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos y gracias – Pronuncio antes de abandonar rápidamente el salón. No lo podía creer ¡Había caído redondito! Se había tragado el cuento sin protestar y en verdad ella no esperaba a que el chico cayera tan fácil, hasta había planeado una serie de excusas e invenciones dentro de su cabeza que no hicieron falta alguna

**Fin del flash back**

_Bueno.- Pensaba ella en voz alta.- ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? Que se enoje y me ignore para toda la vida. Como si hiciese falta su enojo para ganarme su indiferencia.

_.No pudo decidirse por ningún peinado y para ser sincera los peinados extravagantes no eran de su agrado, así que decidió llevarlo suelto. No le convencía del todo pero estaba bien, de todos modos quería verse diferente el día de hoy, que el pudiese mirarla con otros ojos..  
Ahora el vestuario. Siempre se sintió cómoda con un par de tenis, jeans y una cremallera simple. Eso la destacaba del resto de las habitantes que eran bastante ´´femeninas´´ en ellas nunca faltaba el maquillaje, el perfume, la ropa ajustada y el calzado a última moda. Pero ella era muy diferente a todas esas chicas, desde pequeña detesto las prendas de última moda y hasta su adolescencia continuaba haciéndolo y esperaba que el odio permaneciera hasta la vejez. Y en cuanto al maquillaje, no era lo suyo.

_.Pero este día será diferente.- Se dirigió al botiquín de su cuarto de baño y saco de el un pequeño bolso que contenía una gran variedad de maquillaje.-

**El reloj por fin apuntaba a las cinco de la tarde. Ya era hora de la cita camuflada por así llamarlo ella..-**

_.Tomo los libros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gran árbol, no sin antes pasar a la cocina. La idea la había atacado de improviso, que agradable sería compartir una copa de helado junto al chico de sus sueños y que suerte la suya, ninguna cocinera se encontraba allí..-  
Cuando tuvo la idea de llevarle un poco de helado al albino jamás imagino que le costaría tanto llevar ambas copas y los libros, todo el camino se fue balanceándose de un lado a otro y cualquier ayuda ofrecida por sus compañeros fue negada por ella misma. 

_.Estaba tan preocupada en no derramar la golosina que no pudo notar que alguien estaba frente a ella en ese momento, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon

_¿Necesitas ayuda?

_¡Neaaar! He si, si. Sostenme aquí

_De acuerdo – Asentía el albino calmadamente

_Listo, ahora por favor siéntate

_Claro .- Volvió a asentir

_. Lo que no podía faltar y lo que más temía ella que pasara, ocurrió. ¡Minuto de silencio!..- Aquel silencio le permitió notar que había algo distinto en ella. No era la misma linda de siempre. Lo primero que cualquiera notaria, el cabello. No tenía sus típicas coletas, llevaba el cabello suelto y por primera vez en quince años supo hasta donde le llegaba realmente.  
Segundo, su rostro. La imagen infantil se había esfumado, ahora se veía mayor, no al extremo de verse como una mujer, pero si parecía una adolescente y no una niña. Debía admitir que no le quedaba nada mal, se veía atractiva. Pero no estaba satisfecho, la prefería natural, como verdaderamente era ella.

_Near .- Le llamo chasqueando los dedos a unos centímetros de su rostro

_¿Si?

_¿Helado? - Pregunto pestañando continuamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

_. Ante ese acto lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ¿Tendrá algo en los ojos? Pero omitió esa pregunta y paso directamente a la respuesta.- No apetezco, gracias

_.La castaña le miro con ojos tristes mientras un ligero puchero se dibujaba en su boca..- El albino al observarla no pudo evitar sentir ternura, se veía tan adorable y no pudo negarse

_Creo que me caería bien un poco de helado después de todo

_. El dúo se dispuso a disfrutar del helado de chocolate bañado en salsa de fresas y crema.. Mientras terminaban la golosina, la castaña se comía la cabeza pensando que excusa usaría para que la cita se prolongara y no se fuese a las pailas tan pronto. Había estado tan ocupada preocupándose de su aspecto físico que olvido por completo planear un panorama..-

_De acuerdo linda, ahora que ya hemos terminado ¿podemos comenzar?

_¡Claro, claro! Jeje, si. Comencemos

_Bien, cual idioma de todos los que hemos visto se te hace mas difícil

_Creo que el chino mandarín

_Está bien, comencemos

_¿Es muy bello no crees? - Interrumpió ignorando lo anterior

_Que cosa

_El atardecer

_Si, es bonito. ¿Ahora podemos comenzar con el estudio? El atardecer no te ayudara a aprobar el examen de mañana

_Está bien.- Respondió algo molesta, en verdad el albino había sido muy antipático y aunque su tono y expresión no habían cambiado pudo notar cierta molestia en el.

_De acuerdo, la pronunciación es una cosa y la escritura es otra. Debes dominar ambos, sin embargo el examen de mañana te exige únicamente el dominio de la escritura. Por lo tanto solo repasaremos este contenido ¿te parece?

_. La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza

_Bien, aquí tienes el alfabeto. Léelo hasta que estés convencida que tienes dominio de el y me avisas para que completes algunas oraciones

_.Tomo el papel con ambas manos y comenzó a leerlo una y otra vez. Ella dominaba aquel idioma a la perfección y se sabía el alfabeto al revés y al derecho, pero prefirió ser cuidadosa y no mostrarse como la chica que aprende rápido ya que eso podría delatarla y adiós a la cita.

**15 minutos después...**

_Listo, creo que ya domino un poco esto

_A ver si es cierto – Comento el albino desinteresado entregándole una hoja de papel

_Podrías mostrar un poco mas de interés ¿no crees? Pareciera que no te importara si aprendo o no

_¿Y el hecho de que me importe te ayudaría a aprobar el día de mañana?

_Supongo que no

_Toma – Pronuncio aun con el brazo estirado

_.En ese momento lo único que deseaba era arrojarle un libro por la cabeza, pero mantuvo la calma y amablemente le recibió la hoja de papel.. Cogió el lápiz y comenzó a responder erróneamente algunas oraciones..

_Near, no me puedo concentrar si me estás viendo

_En ningún momento he girado la vista hacia ti

_Si ya lo sé, solo quería bromear un poco

_Las bromas no son de mi total agrado

_Si, se nota .- Respondió divertida golpeándole la cabeza con el lápiz

_.Ante este acto infantil near solo expulso un suspiro..- Por favor, linda. Apresúrate

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Esta es la última pregunta.- Ten – Extendió su mano con el papel

_. A ver .- Pronuncio el albino examinando la hoja .- Tienes seis preguntas correctas de diez.

_Pues no voy tan mal ¿no crees?

_Si supongo que si de todos modos es de esperarse en ti

_¿A que te refieres?

_A nada linda, solo olvídalo. Por favor te pediré que leas el alfabeto una vez mas

_¿Insinúas que soy tonta? ¿Que aprendo lento?

_Yo jamás mencione algo al respecto

_. La rabia comenzó a invadirla levemente.. No podía soportar la idea de que el chico de sus sueños pensara que era una completa estúpida...- **¡Trae acá! **.- Pronuncio molesta arrebatando bruscamente el papel de sus manos, corrigiendo cada oración errónea.

_Trágate tus palabras – Pronuncio molesta arrojándole el papel

_. El albino tranquilamente tomo la hoja de papel mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro..- Creo que tu plan se ha ido en tu contra, linda.

_.Aquellas palabras la remecieron de pies a cabeza. Fue como arrojarle una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza, acaso el sabía que...

_¿Crees que no se que eres la alumna mas aplicada? Dominas los idiomas mucho mejor que yo

_.La castaña abrió sus ojos como platos. Un ligero rubor comenzó a invadirle las mejillas y lo peor de todo es que el albino la miraba directamente a los ojos..- No pudo con la vergüenza, simplemente no podía manejarla, era mucho más fuerte que ella. Agacho la cabeza tímidamente sintiéndose una estúpida de primera clase.

_¿No dirás nada en tu defensa?

_.Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir mucho peor. De inmediato comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y por más que se lamentara lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no quedaba nada por hacer. ¿Debería pedirle perdón? O simplemente ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de allí...  
Su cabeza estaba siendo colapsada de tantos pensamientos. Echo fuera un suspiro y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Se sentía mas estúpida aun por hacerlo estando el presente, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas...

_. El albino la observo desvanecerse unos segundos..- ¿Había sido su culpa que ella rompiera en llanto?..- Tomo ligeramente su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos

_.Linda le observaba tímidamente con la cara llena de lágrimas. Unas ganas incontrolables de lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar la invadieron, pero pudo contenerse y no dejarse llevar por sus comportamientos impulsivos que le habían arruinado el plan hace unos minutos atrás...

_.Sutilmente el albino comenzó a secarle las lágrimas...- Ante este acto linda se quedo perpleja ¿acaso este era el chico que ignoraba a todo el mundo en aquella casa? ¿Es enserio?.- La idea de preguntar ¿Near eres tú? Se le cruzo por la mente pero la descarto en cosa de segundos..-

_Perdóname

_No hay nada que perdonar

_Si, si hay. Intente engañarte y eso estuvo mal

_Todos cometemos errores

_. El ambiente fue invadido por nubes por doquier. Unos leves rayos deslumbraban desde el cielo y unas leves gotitas comenzaron a caer...  
En cosa de minutos los susodichos quedaron completamente empapados. El resto de los integrantes que se encontraban fuera decidieron entrar dejando a estos personajes totalmente solos...

_Deberíamos entrar – Comento el albino mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello

_Adelántate, yo me quedare aquí a contemplar la lluvia

_No es la gran cosa, solo es la precipitación de partículas liquidas de diámetro mayor a 0,5 mm dependiendo de tres factores como la presión atmosférica, la temperatura y la humedad..

_Bueno como sea, me quedare aquí a observarla

_.El albino dejo escapar un suspiro y lentamente se coloco de pie dejando a la castaña a solas...

_.Observar como su chico se alejaba cada vez más con cada paso que daba le destrozo el corazón.- ¿Porque tuvo que enamorarse del chico más frío del planeta? Bueno supongo que se lo merecía, después de todo las mentiras y el engaño nunca traen buenas consecuencias..-

Los minutos pasaban y continuaba allí. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la imparable lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ella...

_.Sus ojos seguían cerrados y en un par de segundos se percato que la lluvia ya no la atacaba, podía oírla caer pero no sentirla...-

_. Y allí estaba él, a su lado cubriéndola con un paraguas...-

_¿Near?

_Toma.- Pronuncio entregándole el paraguas.- Necesitas protección o te enfermaras

_Gracias

_No hay de que – Respondió sentándose a su lado con su típica postura de subir la pierna izquierda hasta la altura de su pecho

_No lo entiendo

_¿Que es lo que no entiendes, linda?

_¿Te quedaras aquí conmigo a contemplar la lluvia?

_Si, a menos que me digas que la cita ya se acabo – Respondió sin mirarla

_Estamos...**¡¿en una cita?!**

_Hemos estado en eso desde que llegamos aquí

_¿De verdad? .- Pregunto con ojitos brillosos.- Pe..Pero tú no traes paraguas

_No importa

_Podemos compartir el mío .- Rápidamente se apego mas a él y dividió el paraguas a una distancia entre su cabeza y la de ella..-

_Gracias

_Por nada – Le sonrió

_.El albino la observo y de inmediato volteo la cabeza hacia el árbol en el cual se encontraban apoyados .- ¿Por qué razón todos dejan sus iniciales marcadas aquí?

_Son las iniciales de uno mismo y la persona que te gusta. Por ejemplo aquí dice **P&G.- **Señalo con un dedo.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

_El albino solo se encogió de hombros

_.La castaña río un poco y respondió.- Quiere decir Pedro y Gabriela..- Ya sabes, los de nuestro salón.

_Ya veo

**_.La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y aquel sutil viento se había convertido en un frio perturbador…..-**

_Creo que ahora si deberíamos entrar.- Pronuncio el peliblanco colocándose de pie.- Te ayudo.- Estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

_Gracias

_.Ambos se quedaron uno al frente del otro sin dar el primer paso...-

_Después de ti

_Cielos, gracias ¡que caballero!

_.El albino ignoro lo anterior y se encamino junto a ella...

_Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, el retrocedió dos pasos para que ella entrara por adelantado..- Linda se sorprendía cada vez más con sus comportamientos caballerosos, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.-

_Muchas gracias por esta cita, near

_.El albino la observo e inconscientemente tomo otro de sus mechones de cabello, girando la vista..- ¿Que le sucedía? No sabía que responder. ¿Como una chica podía llevarlo a tal extremo de dejarlo sin palabras?  
Sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados al sentir en la mejilla sus labios..- De inmediato un calor le invadió de pies a cabeza, explotando el rubor en sus mejillas.-  
Después de que ella cruzara la puerta espero unos segundos y entro. Y lo que él esperaba que sucediera, pues sucedió. Burlas y chistes al presenciarlos juntos. Hizo lo de siempre, ignorarlos a todos, aquellas burlas sinceramente lo tenían sin cuidado.

**Al día siguiente los sucesores rindieron el examen de idiomas a primera hora. El maestro estaba conforme con los resultados, no había calificaciones malas, sobre todo felicito a linda por su buen manejo y dominio de cada idioma enseñado en clases. Era la mejor de todo el orfanato tratándose de aquello..- **

_.Muy feliz con sus resultados y sobre todo por aquella cita que había tenido con el albino la tenía en una nube.  
Quería estar a solas un momento, el gran árbol siempre era buena opción para darse un espacio, asique se encamino hasta allí…-  
Se recostó en el césped apoyando la espalda en el tronco….

**_¡Auch! .- **Se volteorápidamente para ver qué era lo que le había causado dolor..- Una espina, una maldita espina.- Volvió a recostarse, cerro sus ojos por tres segundos…-** ¡Un momento! **

**_.**Volvió a voltearse y juraría que estaba a punto de sufrir un pre-infarto por lo que acababa de ver.-** N&L  
**Aquellas iniciales talladas en el gran árbol.- Pero ¿Será posible? Se sabía todas las iniciales de memoria y jamás vio algunas similares a las que acababa de ver..-

Echo fuera un suspiro y volvió a recostarse…- Yo sé que se trata de nosotros.- Dijo para sí misma mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro..-

_.

_.

_.

Holaaaaaaaa ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto todo tipo de críticas y comentarios negativos :D  
Final a la imaginación del lector..- Si ustedes piensan que fue near el que escribió eso, pues adelante créanlo y los que no, bueno, no lo crean…-

Fic dedicado a todas mis nelis, pero una dedicatoria especial a mi querida colega **Paotcraft **que sin ella este fic no podría haber existido, que no te de pena colega ¿eh? Jejeje  
Besos y abrazos a todos :D  
Adioooooos… 


End file.
